littlelulu_project_studio_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
RyuseiRanger06
is the 6th episode of Project Gladiator RyuseiRanger and is the 55th episode of the Gladiator Series franchise overall. Summary Stunned by his rejection to choice her for Romeo and Juliet stage drama, Tsubaki tries to learn what the actor Hikari "Ray" Harukawa may be missing in order to portrayed her role as Juliet. When the others are in danger, will Ray be more willing to accept her request? Synopsis Previously, Ray throw the RyuseiChanger away because he cannot be the Gladiator anymore, ignoring Fauna's pleas. Presently, Ray is still failed and gazing out of the dorm window. He wonders why he cannot be an actor or fighting as the RyuseiRanger and thinks about the past events. Tsubaki and the others are walking back to dormitory and Fauna is depressed because he lost Ray's transformation coord. Tsubaki tries to assure him that it is fine, and that they will restore Ray's RyuseiChanger and the cards when they gain the sixth and last RyuseiRanger. Later, Tsubaki is at a NagareFesta meeting when Daisuke brings up a stage drama that is held every year of the festival. Upon learning that the committee members lead the acting, Tsubaki admits that she does not know what drama is. Chris and Jun suggests that Ray teach her, as Ray is an acting major, but Ray evades the proposal. Tsubaki gets a Swallowtail Actress Coord from Eurycleia for acting. She then goes to the balcony and change into actress in Juliet's character to practice acting. Ray notices her and helps her practice, and she assumes that he loves acting like in Romeo and Juliet. Daisuke appears and explains that Ray no longer works as an actor anymore and he failed to graduate the year before. After that, Ray coolly walks away. He gets a nightmare about his past, haunting him about losing his mother in the plane crash and his complicated relationship with acting. Later, Ray sees Tsubaki being performance again and he lovingly teaches another lesson, but suddenly Thrash shows up and targets Lucas Fuyukichi's dream of being top actor. Thrash orders the siblings to hand over the Saint Cards. Telemachus yells at him, refusing to give him back. Angered, Thrash transforms Lucas' dream into Fukisokusha Explosive Horneck and throw the bombs on them. Tsubaki and the others transforms and are about to face off Horneck and the DroneCore army until she remembers that Ray was need for help. The group is shocked as Telemachus seems to connect the dots regarding the situation. Unsure of what else to do the boys dodge its attacks and Tsubaki hands Telemachus over to Ray, suggesting they hide. Ray helplessly watch the RyuseiRangers falls down and Horneck is about to delivering a final blow before the butterfly swirling around Fauna. Ray yells at Thrash to stop, telling them that he wants to help because he had so much fun with Tsubaki, and even though he can't be a Gladiator, he wants to be with them anyway. His words reach out his limit and the RyuseiChanger comes back to him to transforms into Ryusei Violet, forming along with Chris and Jun once again as a B-Class team. With his strength comes back, Ray kicks Horneck away and overwhelms him with Ageha Shippukyaku, allowing to Tsubaki to defeat him. Scarve plays the tone of rampage that cause Horneck to repaired and was enlarged in attempt to attack Nagareboshi Academy. But, with Fauna, Time and Fleur joins as ones, Telemachus and Eurycleia summons the Leonis Regu from underground base and gives Tsubaki the MetaStar and Combination Coords to help them fight. They inserts the mecha coords that create the special weapon vehicles to fends off the DroneCores. Then Tsubaki, on her another mecha Leonis Regu, inserts the SanJuushi coord to combine the three robots into the giant machine: SanJuushi! With this, SanJuushi destroy Horneck with Suiseipu's finishing attack: Suisei Chipouzen while gaining two new Sigma Coords. After battle, Fauna's brand, Spice Galaxy, was officially founded and seven top designers were formed at last. Tsubaki tells Ray that she will enjoy stage drama and that he always looks like he is an actor no matter what he is doing, from playing volleyball to walking. Her simile and excitement reminds Ray of his own excitement he felt when he began acting, and he reaffirms his love for being actor. Major Events *Ray successfully becomes Ryusei Violet when realizing his wish to have friends to work alongside, instead of be obliged to. *The following attacks are used for the first time: **Ageha Shippukyaku **Mosaic Reflection **Blossom Protection *Ray revealed that he no longer works as an actor anymore and he failed to graduate the year before. *Ray's haunted past of his mother's death in the plane crash and his complicated relationship with acting is shown. *Ryusei Muse's another mecha, Leonis Regu, is summoned for the first time. *Class B MetaStar Robots combined into SanJuushi and uses Suiseipu ax and Ryusei Earth Treasure Slash for the first time. *The official team for the season is now together. Character Appearances Characters in italic are only seen briefly and have yet to make a proper appearance. RyuseiRangers *'Tsubaki Hiragi / Ryusei Muse' *Daisuke Akashiro / Ryusei Red *Izumi Aoshima / Ryusei Blue *Nagisa Izayoi / Ryusei Yellow *Ray Harukawa / Ryusei Violet *Chris Kurowaki / Ryusei Black *Jun Akisato / Ryusei Green Allies *Telemachus *Eurycleia *King Odysseus *Eros *Inferno *Ocean *Thundar *Fauna *Time *Fleur Villains *Thrash *Maester Scarve *DroneCore *Fukisokusha Monster: Explosive Horneck Secondary Characters *Mukuro Namikizu *Minori Akisato *Sanae Amemiya *Lucas Fuyukichi *Hiroaki Haruno *Kazuto Oiwa Trivia *'Saint Cards debuted': Ryusei Violet's Transformation Coords, Mecha Coords and SanJuushi Combination Coords. The Sigma Coords that obtained from Fukisokusha monster are Macadamia Cook and Crimson Campfire. **'Disguise Coord used': Actress. *Spice Galaxy has officially founded by Fauna. *Ray's character's song, A Walk of Joy and Dream, was played during the episode. Category:Episodes Category:Project Gladiator RyuseiRanger Category:Project Gladiator RyuseiRanger episodes Category:Studio Cygnus Category:Gonzo Category:Fan Anime